


Daddy's Little Girls

by incredimazable_omg



Series: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Batdad, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genderswap, Light Angst, Rule 63, daddy bats, grandpa alfred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredimazable_omg/pseuds/incredimazable_omg
Summary: What if the robins were girls and grew up together underneath Batdad and Legendary Alfred. Tune in to read about their hilarious adventures





	1. Sisterly Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Richelle Grayson aka Elle= Dick  
> Jazlyn Todd aka Jazz= Jason  
> Tiara Drake aka Tia= Tim  
> Dahlia al Ghul Wayne aka Dahl= Damian

**(7:30 AM)**

"Wake up!"

"Do you wanna die?! She'll kill you for sure"

"Oh stop, Tia. Jazzy loves me"

"Sister, do you have a death wish? The zombie will attack your face if you disturb it from its slumber."

The eldest girl rolls her eyes and hugs her immediate sister's arm.

Tia and Dahlia sigh before shrugging and curling around their big sisters.

20 minutes later..

"Ugh! Again?! Seriously?! Elle, I am going to throw you down the stairs!"

"I JUST WANNA LOVE YOU, SISSY!!"

"We just need cuddles to get through the day" Tia pipes up.

"I do not need such. I was just merely cold" Dahlia scoffs.

* * *

 

 

Another beautiful morning in the manor had greeted Bruce with the sounds of the pots and pans in the kitchen being used while in his bedroom; he heard breathing that wasn't his own. He opened his eyes and turned his head.

"Good Morning, Bruce" Richelle smiles, bright and shiny.

"Elle, didn't we have this talk?"

"Good Morning, B"

"Good Morning Tia"

"Father, did we disturb you?"

"No you didn't, Dahlia. Good Morning"

"Who the hell is chirping this early in the fuckin morning?"

"Good Morning to you too, Jazz"

 

* * *

 

"Alfie, Bruce is being mean to me." Jazz whines to her grandfather figure who was dusting the living room vase.

"Master Bruce, must you capture her comforting pistol shaped pillow?" Alfred sighs, rubbing his granddaughter's back reassuringly.

"She threw it at me yesterday. Alfred, she threw it at me, ran away yelling 'I did it! I killed Batman' " Bruce explains.

"You know she is just expressing herself in a positive manner. It's her therapy pillow."

"Fine. You may take custody of your pillow once more, Jazlyn. Throw it at me again and it becomes a pillow for Titus"

"Alfred, you are a godsend. Bless your heart." Jazz cheers before skipping away. Bruce still doesn't understand her mood swings but he's never near a pregnant teenager.

"...#1 reason my daughters are becoming spoiled princesses" He mumbles on his way out the living room.

"I may be old but I am not deaf, Master Bruce. My hearing is sharper than Batman's , may I remind you." Alfred scoffs.


	2. Baby Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Baby Terry!!! The cutest baby brother in the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richelle is 19 years old  
> Jazlyn is 16 years old and pregnant (of course) (hahaha...okay not funny)  
> Tiara is 14 years old  
> Dahlia is 11 years old  
> Little Terry is 4 years old

"Girls, this is your new baby brother, Terry"

the four year old boy hid behind his father's legs as he noticed the four pairs of eyes looking at him strangely.

"Aww, he's so cute and shy" Elle coos, smiling sweetly.

"I wonder if he's learned the Bat glare yet like a certain sister of mine" Tia hums, aloud while taking pictures of Terry's slightly chubby face pressed against Bruce' pant leg.

"Father, this is unacceptable. Take him back along with the receipt for Tiara. I wish to give Colin a bird for his birthday, instead"Dahlia pouts, ducking when Tiara throws a shoe at her head.

Terry frowns and lets his bottom lip tremble at the mean words before he looks at the last girl who had beautiful teal eyes. She just looked at him before shaking her head at Dahlia. She looked really warm and nice so Terry slowly approached her cautiously like a kitten discovering a new comfort.

"Up pwease?" he asks, voice squeaky as a chipmunk's but still slightly scared. She sighs loudly as if annoyed but still scoops him up and placed him on her lap. He snuggles against her warm cardigan and smiles. Bruce chuckles softly as Jazz held him like a baby and rolled her eyes playfully when she poked his tummy.

"So when one is carrying a child, one also attracts stray children? Interesting"Dahlia raises a brow.

"Nah, Jazzy is just really a heater when it comes to snuggles" Richelle grins proudly as if she had helped with that fact.

"Shut up" Jazz hisses while hugging Terry like a teddy bear.

"And you were worried about not being a good mom? Pfft, you've got Terry cuddling you hardcore. Being a mom is gonna be like walking for you" Tia scoffs.

Terry finally looks at his new sisters confidently as long as Jazz doesn't put him down. At least for a little while.

"Hi Terry, My name is Elle."

"Ellie?

"Yep. That's Tia and Dahls. Jazzy is the one holding you."

"Jazzy, Titi and Dolly?"

"Close enough, kiddo" Jazz smirks.

"Good Job, Terry" Tia smiles.

"Meh.'" Dahlia shrugs.

Terry hugs Jazz' arm before giggling loudly as he received tickles from his big sisters. Alfred and Bruce (of course) took pictures sneakily. Just for the albums. Definitely not to show to Clark, Diana and some other people.

* * *

 

"Daddy"

"Terry"

"Where's biggest sissy?"

"Did you ask Alfred?"

"Nope"

"Try it sometime"

"Terry-berry!"

"Ellie-Nelly!"

Richelle laughs along with Terry and scoops him up to take him outside for his first swimming lesson. Neither of them noticed Dahlia's jealous scowl. It morphed into the legendary Bat glare once the back door was shut.

"What if your face gets stuck like that? Your parents will have to buy you a new one"

Dahlia mildly jumps before whirling around to see a big belly and the face of her sister, Jazz. "You've grown. Incredibly. Terry will think you've eaten Pennyworth again" She frowns before poking the belly. "I'll let him believe it so he'll stop trying to eat me. Let the enemy think they've got the upper hand before you strike. With tickles and nap time threats." Jazz shrugs.

"Why does everyone like him so much? It's not fair" Dahlia pouts like a true 11 year old girl in a sunflower dress.

"Because he's small, portable and doesn't have a vagina" Jazz explains.

"So because he has the same qualities as my cat?"

"Yep."


	3. 11 year olds and Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia's 11th birthday party and Terry's first sleepover (Sorta)  
> New to this fandom soooo I dont know everything about Terry yet. But Im gonna make him a cute bumblebee baby for now

"So my daughter agreed upon a princess party if you and I were to dress up as well?" Talia raises a brow as she stood in a sea green cropped tube top with sew-in sleeves matching pants and curled shoes. Bruce was surprised she was participating in the party theme.

"She wanted to experience a typical birthday party for a little girl her age" Bruce shrugs, not minding his John Smith Costume.

"Oh this must be Talia"

They turned to Selina who was dressed as Esmeralda, hair and clothes completely changed.

"This is my wife, Selina. Selina, this is Talia, Dahlia's mother"he nods before Alfred appears with champagne flutes carrying fruit punch.

"Father, Mother, Are my sisters ready yet? I mustn't be late for my own princess ball" Dahlia asks, fully dressed in a golden ball gown with wrapped off her shoulder sleeves. "Alfred is going to check on them right now. Are Titus and Pennyworth both ready for their first party?" Bruce reassures his youngest while Talia took pictures of her.

"Titus is. Pennyworth is still getting used to the idea of clothing" She holds up her kitten, which meowed depressingly dressed as Flounder and Titus barked next to her in his Beast costume.

"Happy Birthday, Baby bat!" Elle chirps, hugging her. "Sister, you picked Cinderella. Is that why Terrence is a pumpkin?" Dahlia hums, nodding in understanding. "Yeah, he's my date since Wally is sick with the flu" the elder smiles.

"Happy Birthday, Dahl" Tia and Kon hand her a present. "Oh, Ariel and Eric? That suites you guys too good. So cute" Elle practically squeals at the couple, holding Terry on her hip. "Indeed. Konner is very Eric like" Dahlia nods. "All we have to do now is wait for Jazz" Bruce reminds them while tickling Terry's neck.

"We're here!!"

Lian comes running dressed as Merida with her hair curled. Roy came running behind her and waved once he had her hand again. "Daddy is Hercules!" Lian cheers excitedly before hugging Dahlia's waist. "Greetings Harper, Mini Harper" the birthday girl nods, looking around for her sister. "She's coming. She had to feed the baby a snack first" Roy chuckles, hugging Elle and tickling Terry's neck.

"More like a four course meal" Jazz grumbles, finally arriving as Megara with a tiny Pegasus on her hip giggling. Baby Ronnie grins at his daddy, eyes bright green and fingers in her mouth. "Hello sister, Hello Nephew who tried to eat Pennyworth twice" Dahlia nods, letting Ronnie grasp her finger with his clean hand. "He's just a curious baby and Pennyworth tried to eat him first" Roy smirks while swinging Lian's arm lightly.

"The butler is a cannibal?" Talia raises a brow.

"Oh no, Mother. That's Grandfather Alfred. My kitten is Pennyworth" Dahlia explains.

"Ah. Now let us start this ball, shall we?" Talia nods, letting Dahlia lead them into the ballroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Terry, Lian, let's set up for this sleepover" Elle calls.

"Sleepover? I thought it was just a movie night" Jazz frowns, keeping her eye on Ronnie's wandering body. "Well, Terry has never been to one and never had one so why not have one? The manor is big enough for 5 sleepovers"

"Oh well, did you invite us or just Lian?" Tia frowns, dragging in a curious Konner. "Uh" Elle stammers.

"Everybody can come if they want to" Terry frowns, hugging Tia's leg.

"Oh, thank you, Terry. I was gonna be sad if we had to leave. I wanted you to meet Konner" Tia smiles, scooping him up. Jazz notices Bruce and uses Ronnie as a shield to prevent hugging. "Is my grandson staying as well?" Bruce asks, smirking at his daughter and poking Ronnie's tummy.

"Hmm Alfred, do you feel like bonding Ronnie tonight?" Jazz asks.

"I do not mind, Miss Jazz. However, I think your father is just as capable of caring for his grandson" Alfred chuckles softly.

She pushed Ronnie into Bruce's arms, set his baby bag on the couch and throws a peace sign on the way out the door.

"JAZZY!! KISSES!!" Terry screams.

"OH MY GOD TERRY! IM COMING! DAMN IT!" Jazz screeches, stomping back in, hugging him tight, gives him a secret kiss and leaves him in Tia's arms.

"She's such a cute big sister."

 


	4. Take Me Back, I Wanna Go Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely a long chapter so BE PREPARED TO READ LONGER. When I typed it up, it was like 4-5 pages long and its only 2 flashbacks!!  
> Also if anyone would like to educate me on anything from the comics, feel free to leave a comment. I will NOT be changing their names because i want my story to be unique versus the other 300 that use the SAME NAMES. Like honestly if I see another Danielle or Rachel, I'm gonna tear someone's head off.  
> Rant over.  
> Please Continue ...

**(Flashback #1) (Halloween)**

"So Alfred, am I in for a surprise by girls this year?" Bruce asks, standing at the bottom of the stairs with the loyal butler. "I am not sure, Master Bruce. The young mistresses said I was only allowed to see the colors of their costumes. They have not even told each other what they're going to be" Alfred smiles softly, adjusting his faux calabash pipe in his hand.

"Alright. Hopefully, I won't have to send anyone back to their rooms to change or grab a sweater" Bruce sighs, thinking of an angry second eldest and equally angry youngest from last year. He didn't care how much Dahlia has in common with Tinkerbell. She was not wearing that dress without leggings. Jazlyn was out of her mind for thinking she could leave the house dressed as Jessica Rabbit. Absolutely not. Interestingly enough, Tia was Super girl that year and of course, Kon had to be dressed as his father with her. Corny like the Man of Steel himself. God, his eldest thought it would be funny to dress as Ke$ha and cover herself along with the entire manor with glitter. Alfred was still pulling glitter out of the couch 8 months later.

"Here I come! This time, I have only highlight on. No glitter on me, I swear" Elle calls before posing at the top of the stairs.

She struts down the stairs wearing a strawberry blonde wig along with black gloves and cargo pants. She backflips off the banister and lands gracefully next to Alfred, grinning innocently.

"What's the sitch, Alfie?" she asks, hands on her hips. Bruce nods at the outfit and character of choice. It's much more acceptable than last year.

"I am not changing my costume! I swear to God, Dad. If you say no, I'm telling on you!" Jazz growls, before stomping to the top of the stairs. Her long brown hair was in its natural wavy state with her platinum bang tucked underneath the golden crown she wore. She huffs and comes down the stairs, baby doll lips painted in shiny red gloss. She puts her fists on her hips displaying her golden cuffs. Elle was grinning widely when she saw the glow in the dark golden lasso and navy blue boots.

"Oh my gosh, Jazzy! You look so great!" She exclaims excitedly. "Thank you, Elliebird. I hope leaving my hair down was worth it because I'm dreading it already" Jazz sighs before Bruce scans her outfit and frowns. She notices and folds her arms disapprovingly like he does all the time. "Take it or I tell Uncle Clark" She glares. He hates how she has perfected his very own glare so well it almost feels threatening.

"Fine. But if you get cold, I'm taking pictures of you" He smirks at her shocked look.

"Master Bruce, be reasonable. She is growing up" Alfred scolds lightly.

"Tia, come on. You're making me anxious and Ellie is about to spazz." Jazz calls up the stairs, standing next to her older sister.

"Sorry, I was adding one last finishing touch!" Tia calls, appearing at the top sheepishly grinning. She wore a large gray women's sweatshirt that read 'Fight like a girl' and a pair of peep toe over the knee denim boots. She practically was strutting confidently with her high ponytail swinging side to side and her eyelids were shimmering with pink eyeshadow. She wore cat eye liner along with a nude lipstick that let her light up cat ears take the spotlight.

"Watch out, B. Dangerous woman coming through" she winks before standing next to Ellie who was squealing about how cute her sister is while Jazz high fived her younger sister for the strut. â€œI told Selina would have you strutting like a queen in no time" She whispers loud enough for Bruce to hear and pout about.

Dahlia gracefully stepped down the stairs in a beautiful creamy green- yellow hanfu with a blue over shirt, green silk sleeves and red band around her waist. Her normally curly hair was straightened, now resting on her shoulders elegantly. A yin-yang symbol was painted on her entire face and her lips were painted with red shiny gloss.

"Father, do I bring Honor to the family yet?"

"Indeed" Bruce smiles, bow respectively in unison with her. She looked to her sister and beamed when they gave her each a thumbs-up. They headed to the front door with their father who was surprisingly proud of how mature his girls were when it came to their differences between each other.

"Wait, Jazz...¦ Are you- is that glitter on your eyelids too?!"

"Maybe"

"Alfie, quick! Take a picture!"

"NO!!!!"

 

**(Flashback #2)**

"So, any personal announcements?" Superman asks at their monthly Justice League meeting. He smirks at Batman who openly glared as hard as he could. After a few weird looks from GL and a grin from Green Arrow, he cracked and stood.

"On behalf of my eldest, you are being invited to a Circus themed birthday party this Saturday afternoon" He hands them each a card.

"Whoa, you have children?"

"He has daughters" Superman grins triumphantly.

"Oh, how lovely" Wonder Woman smiles, reading the card.

"We are required to bring gifts, correct?" J'Onn asks, placing the card in his pocket for safekeeping.

"Yes but no capes. She wants a normal birthday party" Batman explains.

"I'll be there with my nephew" Flash smiles.

"Canary, Speedy and I will be there" Green Arrow grins.

"I'll be attending" Diana smiles.

**(3 days later)**

"Welcome to the Amazing Wayne Circus Extravaganza!" Ellie announces as people enter their large backyard. Bruce chuckles as Jazz carries Dahlia over to the petting area and lets her pet Dizzy the goat. Tia giggles from upon Ellie's back as they sat in a slightly high watch tower and used the intercom to announce things.

"Hi daddy!" Tia calls, waving. Bruce waves back and notices Dahlia toddling over rather quickly. "Daddy, Dizzy pooped and it stinky" She reports as he picks her up. "Shall we visit Missy?" he asks, carrying her across the yard. He placed her down once she saw the poodle waiting for her to come play.

"Uncle Clark, you came!" Ellie squeaks excitedly as the Man of Steel came in with the other leaguers behind him. "Happy birthday, Ellie" he chuckles, placing a gift on the yellow clothed table. "Thank you! Oh, you brought people too?" she asks with Tia's hand in hers. "I hope you don't mind. These are some of your daddy's friends from work" he explains.

"Hi! Happy Birthday! Idontknowyournamebutithinkido" tiny speedster smiles at her, waving.

"That's Wally. He's? a little nervous" Barry chuckles, ignoring Wally's grumbles about not being nervous.

"I'm Roy" Oliver's son grins mischievously. "Okay, I'll take you guys on the tour" Ellie cheers, leading the young ones around.

"First up, we got Dizzy's petting zoo. Be careful because she poops a lot. You can ride her or feed her though. She's really nice. That's one of my baby sister's Tia" she points as Tia feeds Dizzy and giggles. Konner decides to stay and learn about goats with Tia from the goat instructor, Ms. Debby.

"Then there are the baby lions, Maui and Sofi. My little sister Jazzy is playing with them" she points towards Jazz who waves before Sofi licks her cheek and Maui purrs against her leg. Roy stops and stares hard with huge heart eyes.

"I think I'm in love" he groans. Wally snickers before dragging him along to catch up with Ellie.

"This is Missy and Mister. They are circus poodles and siblings. My other baby sister Dahlia likes them a lot. If you get hungry, we have 5 popcorn stands and 3 snow cone machines. My favorite elephant Zitka has the only peanut stand near her and she may steal some of your peanuts. You can ride her with me if you like" Ellie chirps, face painted with a glittery blue butterfly design.

"Lion cubs, Bruce? Really?" Clark scoffs as Alfred carries Dahlia away for a nap.

"I refuse to use adult lions that could eat my children whole plus Jazz and Elle inherited my negotiation skills rather quickly" Bruce pouts.

"I think its sweet of you to make her birthday very special" Diana chuckles.

"Also their step-mother would've done worse if I had not taken her black card" the father of 4 grumbles. "Now where is Mrs. Batman?" Dinah teases. "She's walking around dressed a ringleader and ruining my plan of hiding my daughter's legs forever" he sighs.

"Well,well,well. What do you think of that, Father of the year?" Oliver chuckles, smirking at a scene in the lion cub area. Bruce frowns before following the line of their sight and inwardly screaming.

HIS

PRECIOUS

ADORABLE

BABY GIRL

WAS...

HOLDING HANDS WITH OLIVER QUEEN'S SNOTTY PUNK OF A SON!!

Bruce's eye began to twitch violently while his hands curled into fists. "Look at my little boy being confident and smooth as butter! Dinah, take a picture. Our little boy is on his way to manhood"� Ollie croaks, getting emotional while Bruce wanted to strangle him with his own tears.

"Deep breaths, love. She's a tough girl. She'll kick his ass if necessary" Selina whispers, holding Bruce's hand.

That calmed him down for a little while. Selina even told Jazz to hug her daddy because he was sad about something. She, of course, did so and he smiled hard when Roy pouted at the sight.


	5. Wayne Movie Night and Suprises for Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND COMMENTS!!!  
> KEEP'EM COMING.  
> I GOT IDEAS FOR DAYS BUT YOU CAN SEND ME YOURS TOO IF YOU WANNA SEE THE GIRLS DO SOMETHING CRAZY.

(Dahlia is 4, Tia is 7, Jaz is 9, and Ellie is 12)

“So did everybody pick their favorite movie?” Bruce asks, carrying Dahlia on his shoulders. The family has decided to have an outdoor movie week in their large backyard and the girls begged to pick their favorite movie to watch.  
“I picked a good one!” Ellie chirps.  
“But I picked a gooder one!” Jazz smirks, proudly plopping down on her blanket next to Alfred. “A better one, you mean” Bruce corrected her with a chuckle. She nods and accepts a caramel milkshake from Alfred. Ellie skips over to her butterfly pillow and waits for her shake by tickling Tia. 

“What’s Dahly gonna drink, Alfie?” Jaz asks, leaning against Bruce once he sat down next to her. “A bottle of sugar water is all she can handle for the night.” The butler nods, bringing Tia a chocolate shake. “Ohhhh like Kool-Aid?” Ellie asks, smiling when Tia flops across her lap in a pout.  
“Indeed. Without the added food coloring and flavors”  
“My favorite!” She cheers as a cookie dough shake is brought to her. Once the rest of the beverages were distributed along with some snacks, Bruce grabs the portable DVD player. “Alright now, what did you each pick?” he asks while Dahlia enjoys her sugary water.

“The Little Mermaid!”  
“The Iron Giant!”  
“Anastasia!”

“Interesting choices. Dahlia, my precious child with her mother’s weird tendencies, picked Coraline” Bruce sighs, frowning at Tia’s whimper. “That’s a scary movie!” She whines. “Don’t worry, Tia. We’ll protect ya. Alfie, too. He’ll give the baddies a stern talking to” Jaz announces proudly.  
“Yeah and Dad will use the Batman voice to keep them away” Ellie giggles.  
“No scary” Dahlia pouts, folding her arms like her father does and tries to bat glare at any baddies lurking around.  
“Let’s watch Iron Giant first. We’ll save Coraline for last.” Bruce suggests, letting Tia curl up against him with her shake.  
“Okay. That’s a happy movie” She agrees as Dahlia drinks her sugary drink from a water bottle.  
Once the movie is over, Bruce checks on the girls and gently lays Dahlia down on a blanket as she sleeps. 

With Coraline deducted from the playlist, they move onto Anastasia knowing Jaz refuses to sleep without finishing it beginning to end.  
She and Ellie tried to dance like Anastasia and Demetri before they accidentally banged foreheads when the couple kissed at the end. 

Bruce admits he did chuckle along with Alfred but the girls were quietly giggling too so no harm was done to anybody’s ego.  
With one princess movie done and Jaz asleep, they move onto the Little Mermaid just to lull Tia to sleep with happy dreams.  
Ellie didn’t mind but she, of course, was half asleep any way.  
By the end of the movie, all of his little girls were sleeping.  
He did have to readjust Jaz once she began her lawnmower routine in Dahlia’s face. He and Alfred decided to put on a nice movie they both enjoy… The Addams Family.  
Maybe the Wayne Family was similar in the antics but there was no way there was a hand roaming their hallways nor was there an uncle who could get electrocuted with no repercussions unless they counted Clark.  
Then again, Diana would be fine after that too. But he doesnt have to tell his girls that. 

(Breakfast)

Of course today's events were going to be interesting. Why?  
Because the ENTIRE GODDAMN JUSTICE LEAGUE had decided to show up at his front door in their costumes at 730 in the morning. Yes, Diana, Clark, Barry, Oliver, Shayera, J'Onn, Arthur, John. 

How did they get in? 

Alfred

Goddamn

Pennyworth

"Daddy, I'm hungr-..... OH MY GOSH SUPERMAN IS IN THE DINING ROOM!!! ALFIE, GET THE CAMERA! TIA,WAKE UP!!" Ellie screams before running back outside to her sister's tent. Bruce facepalms and glares at the grinning Kryptonian.  
Jaz stumbles into the kitchen from using the bathroom and freezes when the league look at her. She frowned until she saw Diana. "Jaz, do not faint." Bruce scoops her up as she bumps the fridge.  
"I am dead and this is a dream. Tell me, dream dad. Is this heaven?" She asks, squishing Bruce's cheeks together.  
"I can assure you it is not." Diana smiles as she approaches. She laughs as Jaz jumps into her arms sobbing happily. Alfred takes pictures rather quickly. 

"Oh my gosh! Superman is in our kitchen! Flash is in our kitchen! I'm gonna die!" Tia screeches before fainting against Ellie. "If Tia was currently awake, she would say she would like to talk science with Flash and planets with Superman along with Martian Manhunter. Dahlia refuses to enter the kitchen until she is properly introduced" Alfred explains, carrying the youngest and grumpiest girl.

"Jaz, I know she is your hero but now you are excessively sobbing. You're going to get sick on her" Bruce sighs, wiping his daughter's eyes. 

"I know! Its just shes sooooooo beautiful and she doesnt have to wear pants! I dont want to wear pants every day,dad!" Jaz sniffles with her head on Diana's shoulder. 

"This is Dahlia, my youngest daughter. Dahlia, this is the Justice League." Bruce announces. Dahlia nods and points at Superman with determination.  
"Unca Clark" she huffs before moving onto Green Arrow.  
"Jazzy's boyfriend daddy" she announces then moving onto Flash.  
"Unca Barry" she nods before pouting as if she has been lied to.

Bruce's jaw had dropped along with Barry's and Clark's while Oliver was cackling crazy on the floor.

Diana hides her giggling by asking Jaz to show her around the house. Tia re-awakens and grabs Flash's hand, taking him to her room.  
"Good job, Dahlia. It seems our memory game has worked." Alfred smirks while Ellie claps. 

"I'm going to my study. Forever." Bruce grumbles.  
"Now would you all like to join us for a quick tour and then breakfast? I made waffles and scones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO SORRY. I missed Jason’s Bday because I was moving into my dorms and didn’t get to brainstorm for 2 weeks because they wanted us to get to know our roommates. I literally just watched the Addams family with my Chinese roommate and she LOVED it. Don’t worry though, I have written an alternate au where these girls meet the boys but that'll be after you guys meet my versions of the legendary batgirls.


	6. Family Talent Show PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I thought why not scroll through my music and pick songs for them to sing? These are songs that I listen to and I think you should at least search for on youtube because YAS they give me life. Also because these songs remind me of our robins. I only did a couple because I literally made an entire playlist for Jason/Jazlyn and I cant possibly fit it in here so these are snippets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give credit to the artists behind these songs at the end if you wanna check them out. :)  
> Enjoy and Comment !

“What are the requirements for this show of talents, sister?” Dahlia asks as the others listened with slight interest.

“It’s really easy. Everyone does a solo, duet, Disney song and a group song. The songs are whatever you wanna sing. You can only invite people who know that Dad is Batman. We can only perform. Sorry, Dad. So write your name down if you wanna do it” Elle explains.

The others blink and scramble for the sign up paper. Once everyone’s name was on the list, Elle took and folded it up to place in her pocket.

“Okay now here’s the plan. So 4 Fridays from today, we’ll do this in the ballroom on the stage we use for Wayne Galas. Invite close friends and family. I will take care of seating and decorations. Alfred, you’ll be in charge of snacks and beverages. So make sure we have the final number of people coming so we don’t waste any snacks. Dad, can you write a small speech about us being your batbabies? Thanks” Elle explains before everyone breaks apart and rushes to their rooms to find good songs.

 

**_MONDAY WEEK 1_ **

(Ellie wants Alfred to make circus themed sugar cookies)(Jaz wants beef stew)

Elle finishes her Disney songs and pants, looking at Wally who was dramatically clapping. “Was it good? Be honest” she giggles, hopping off the kitchen counter. “Babe, that was crazy! You sounded amazing! You should sing all the time” he grins.

“Thank you Cheeto-Puff. You would get sick of hearing me singing that song. I tried it on Bruce. He lasted 2 days and 13 hours.” She rolls her eyes playfully. He sweeps her off her feet and sits on the couch. “True but you sing in the shower and I like hearing it, Stretchy” He winks before she kisses him.

 

**_WEDNESDAY WEEK 2_ **

(Shadow and Stellar want Alfred to make donuts. Bryson wants chocolate chip cookies)

“Shad! You gave me chills, dude!” Stellar cheers, throwing cookie sprinkles at his roommate. The normally silent boy chuckles and lets Stellar stand on the couch to take his turn.

After he finished, he opened his eyes and blinked at Shadow. “Well, how’d I do?” he chirps. He snickers when Shadow lets his jaw drop. “That good huh?” Stellar raises a brow.

 

**_FRIDAY WEEK 3_ **

(Dahlia asked Alfred for Kunafeh. Colin just wanted Fruit Punch)

Colin claps and cheers in unison with Titus’ barking while Pennyworth purrs in his lap. “Thank you, Wilkes. I assume you will be attending the show.” Dahlia nods, accepting a glass of mint water.

“Of course! I can’t wait! I’ve never been to a talent show before” Colin explains.

“Neither have I. So this shall be a shared first experience that I hope to cherish” Dahlia shyly smiles.

 

**_FRIDAY (SHOW TIME) (7:30 pm)_ **

The ballroom was decorated with neon colors top to bottom. A table nearby was holding bottles of mint water, beignets, Kunafeh, fruit punch, beef stew and salad. A custom stage was in front of the room with rows of tables facing it.

The audience was filled with some JL members and YJ members. It felt so comfy just to have close friends and family present in the room. Bruce was slightly surprised at the turnout but then again he also realized he was raising social butterflies.

“Everything is ready, Master Bruce” Alfred reports, preparing plates. Bruce nods and walks up to the mic on stage, gently tapping it. Everyone took notice and sat down quietly.

“As our first performer gets ready, here’s a video of her before the glitz and glamor” He smirks as the other laugh softly while a video appears on the screen.

_**(THROWBACK ONE)** _

“Daddy, why her sad? Make her shush” Little Ellie huffs as a younger Bruce held an upset toddler.

“How about you sing to her, bossy one?”

“Okay but you gotta shush”

“Of course, Ellie. Now sing for us”

Ellie stands up on the couch in her Totally Spies pajamas. She clears her throat and opens her mouth to sing

_**(END THROWBACK)** _

The spotlight shines on Elle currently dressed in a nice blue tunic with silver galaxy leggings. She taps the mic and smiles at Wally from the stage…

“I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe In love, love, love, love, love When you can't see the forest or the trees For all the colors of your dreams Just turn to friends Their help transcends to love, love, love, love, love I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe In love Love  


I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe In love, love, love, love, love The winter's finally passing on The king is back, the queen is gone Come dance with me cause now we're free to love Love, love, love, love I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe In love, love I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe In love, love, love, love, love  


Love, love, love! Love, love, love!”

She bows as everyone cheers for her and laughs at Wally who threw roses on the stage. “Thank you guys” she waves before climbing off and sitting next to her proud boyfriend.

_**(THROWBACK TWO)** _

“For the last time, my name is Bryson. Say it”

“Bee”

“No, Bryce”

“Ice!”

“Jazzy, it’s Bryce”

“Shh… Bwuce”

The redhead boy face palms while the toddler smiles innocently at him. In the background, Jim and Bruce were quietly laughing next to Alfred.

(END T2)

“Hello everyone” Bryce waves before taking a deep breath…

“I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface I don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is another mistake to you Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there Become so tired, so much more aware By becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me? Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is another mistake to you

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow And every second I waste is more than I can take!

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there Become so tired, so much more aware By becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there Become so tired, so much more aware By becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be I've become so numb, I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be…”

Everyone stands up and claps as hard as they can especially Elle who throws her roses at him. He laughs on his way off the stage and hugs her before sitting next to his dad.

_**(T3)** _

“It’s rolling, Jaz”

“Oh, oops. Ahem, today on Pranking My Dad, I, your host will be attempting to terrify Batman. By terrify, I mean cause a fatherly panic attack followed by a heart attack. As the warning states, no butlers or animals were harmed in the making of this video. Only large father bats.” Seven year old Jaz nods before entering Bruce’s study.

“Hello wonderful father of mine” she chirps.

“What… did you do?”

“Daddy, you know Roy right?”

“Yes…”

“Well, now he’s my boyfriend and we’re getting married tomorrow afternoon. Selina approves and Alfred will be the pastor. Uncle Clark will be the ring man and Auntie Diana will be the flower woman. Now, you… AHH ABORT MISSION I REPEAT ABORT” she screams at the camera as Bruce chases her out of the room and the video ends.

(END T3)

People were cracking up in the audience especially Selina and Diana. Jaz stepped on stage in a black hi-low skirt and a red bomber jacket. She winks at Bruce who was rolling his eyes playfully while passing Ronnie to Alfred.

“I’m hilarious, I know” she grins before the music starts…

“I need a gangsta To love me better Than all the others do To always forgive me Ride or die with me That's just what gangsters do

I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue I'm built for it, all the abuse I got secrets, that nobody, nobody knows I'm good on, that pussy shit I don't want, what I can get I want someone, with secrets That nobody, nobody, nobody knows

I need a gangsta To love me better Than all the others do To always forgive me Ride or die with me That's just what gangsters do

My freakness is on the loose And running, all over you Please take me to places, that nobody, nobody knows You got me hooked up on the feeling You got me hanging from the ceiling Got me up so high I'm barely breathing So don't let me, don't let me, don’t let me, don't let me go

I need a gangsta To love me better Than all the others do To always forgive me Ride or die with me That's just what gangsters do…” She finishes softly, smirking when she caught Roy whistling and cheering the loudest.

“SHE’S TAKEN, PEOPLE. ALL MINE” He shouts, causing everyone including her to laugh. She jumps in his arms and kisses him before sitting down in his lap.

 

 

_**A/N: Songs: I Believe In Love – Lily Collins** _

_**Numb – Linkin Park** _

_**Gangsta - Kehlani** _


	7. Family Talent Show Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued talent show! HAPPY NEW YEAR AND THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY!!  
> I read every comment and appreciate all the ones I receive. Don't be shy guys, I don't bite people unless they wake me up before 8 AM.
> 
> Coming up on Daddy's Little Girls...  
> Mr.Wayne whips his future son-in-laws into shape..  
> Dimensional Travel!  
> The girls meet some pretty cool aliens and go on an epic adventure...
> 
> Keep reading to see it all upload here
> 
> (P.S if you can guess what cool aliens I'm referring to, you can get 4 batcookies)

(Flashback #4)  
“Tia…”  
“…”  
“Tia…”  
“…”  
“Tiara”  
“…”  
“… Princess Tiara the magnificent and intelligent” Shadow sighs, holding a small pair of handcuffs behind his back.  
“Yes, big brother?” she chirps innocently.  
“Jaz say you owe her payment for being carried up the stairs” he reports.  
“Uhh... take a message. Alfred the receptionist will see you out” She gulps, packing up all her doctor equipment (toys) rather quickly. She especially hid her limited edition sparkly rainbow lip-gloss that she knew her sister would collect if she got the chance  
“TIARA, GIMME THE LIPPIES!”  
In the background, the camera captured Bruce hiding his laughter against Elle’s back as she sat on his lap. The camera focuses on Shadow who had a Batman costume from Halloween chasing Jaz who dressed up as a villain chasing Tiara.  
“Spoiler, we must save the good doctor from the villain’s evil clutch” Shadow nods to his partner who has suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
“Let’s do this!” Spoiler nods before they tackle the girls to the carpet and wrestle. Shadow ties up Jaz and drags her over to Sheriff Wayne.  
“Oh thank you so much, Spoiler! You are a life-saver. I thought I was a goner. You’re no Super Kon but you are almost as good” Tia swoons.  
Shadow let his jaw drop before flopping against his father’s arm. Elle snickers and helps Jaz sit up comfortably. “Ew, that reminds me of B and Selina under the mistletoe. Gross” Jaz gags, scooting over to Alfred who had the scissors.  
(End of Flashback)  
Shadow waves to the crowd before tapping the mic and picking it up. Stellar cheers the loudest as the music starts.  
“I ain't got nobody to tie me down.  
Tonight's the night imma turn up now.  
I'm gonna have a drink at my spot downtown.  
Find a seat at the bar and just look around.  
Let’s see what is walking in.

You know what I'm doing in here.  
Bartender pour it all out.  
What could it hurt?  
This liquid courage baby, makes it that much easier - to flirt.

I just wanna flirt with you... and you... and you and you.  
I'm putting in that work.  
You know what I wanna do - to you, and you, and you.  
I just wanna flirt.

So many girls so little time.  
But you only live once so I gotta get mine.  
I you came with your man I ain't trying to fight (I ain't trying to fight  
Baby).  
But you're looking so good I just had to say hi.

You know what - what I'm thinking.  
Us getting out of this club and getting it in.  
Bartender pour it all out.  
What could it hurt?  
This liquid courage baby, makes it that much easier - to flirt.

I just wanna flirt with you... and you... and you and you (I just wanna flirt  
with you baby).  
I'm putting in that work.  
You know what I wanna do - to you, and you, and you.  
I just wanna flirt.

I just wanna flirt with you.  
I just wanna flirt.  
I just wanna flirt.  
I'm putting in that work. (Ooh)

I just wanna flirt.  
I just wanna flirt with you baby.  
I just wanna flirt.  
I'm putting in that work.  
You know what I wanna do - to you. And you. And you. And you.

I just wanna flirt.” He finishes before walking off the stage with cocky swagger.  
(Flashback #5)  
“Ehem, my name is Dr. Tiara Janine Wayne M.D. Today, I will be doing surgery on Mr. Bruce Wayne. Assistant, bring me the required equipment.” She calls out before putting on a surgeon’s mask. Kon stumbles over with a basket of doctor toys. Jaz flicks on a flashlight and holds it over Bruce’s arm. “Perfect lighting for me to complete the surgery on the flesh wound” Tiara nods before grabbing the tweezers. She uses them to pick up a Band-Aid and grabs some Neosporin.  
Bruce watches with a smirk as she disinfects the wound and fans it before removing the plastic covering on the bandage.  
“This shouldn’t hurt a bit, Mr. Wayne” She reassures him before placing a Superman bandage on his cut. “Oh, thank you. How did you ever know that I find Superman Band-Aids to be lovely?” he smirks as Jaz struggles to hold in her giggles.  
“It’s a gift. My trainer is a very skilled medic who sleeps with a shotgun. He’s very wise” She nods as he leaves the table.  
“Help! Help! I’ve been struck with circusitis. I think it’s fatal. I won’t make it, doctor.” Elle exclaims as she throws herself on the surgery table.  
“Oh no! We must hurry and help her before she turns into… Oh gosh, it’s too late! Nurse, I need the amnesia gun!”  
Elle runs around the living room in the Bat cowl and stands on the couch. “I AM THE KNIGHT! FEAR ME! YOU, BE MY ROBIN” She growls before sweeping Dahlia up and hissing at everyone but Jaz who stood in her Alfred costume. Jaz whacks Elle in the back of her head and confiscates Dahlia who couldn’t control her giggles. “I shall now return to the kitchen before yelling most disturbingly at you for two hours. Oh goodness, its tea time” Jaz nods before swiftly disappearing with the real Alfred. Elle playfully passes out and Tia administers the antidote. 

“Whew, that was scary.” She nods as Elle receives a sucker, a flash sticker and a stuffed dog.  
(Flashback ends)  
Tia stood front center stage and grabs the mic shyly as the music starts. She clears her throat and held the mic tight.  
“Here we go another day  
Looking for another way  
Tired of takin' the backseat

Carry on from place to place  
Hold our heads up, smile with grace  
Time for tears, there's no escape

Hold on, you can say anything  
Take off your shoes and sit for a while  
I'd like to know if you hear what I'm sayin' now

Please stop changing faces  
Oh, it's time go home  
I'm so tired of this game we played

Changing faces  
Take a look at these eyes  
There's so much more that we need to say

Tired of fightin' to be heard  
I've been waiting, where's my turn?  
Hold my heart out up to you

So many things we all have learned  
Count the blessings with every turn  
Can't forget my faith in you

How nice to be ordinary  
Time out, can't pretend anymore  
I'd like to know if you hear what I'm sayin' now

I'd like to be myself for a while  
Just me...

Stop changing faces  
Oh, it's time go home  
I'm so tired of this game we played

Changing faces  
Take a look at these eyes  
There's so much more that we need to say

Changing faces  
Oh, it's time go home  
I'm so tired of this game we played

Changing faces  
Take a look at these eyes  
There's so much more that we need to say

Changing faces  
Oh oh….oh oh…  
How sad…oh…”  
She finishes , grinning at the applause as she hops onto Kon’s back and he happily carried her back to her seat.

A/N: Flirt- Tahj Mowry  
Changing Faces- EG Daily (Tommy From Rugrats)


	8. Yucky Boys and New Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, Boys and Girls, we will be learning about Bruce and his need to find out how his daughters are attracting boys.  
> Selina needs more kittens to cuddle!  
> Alfred, STOP LAUGHING!
> 
> Sorry if this looks a mess, I can never get the spacing to work with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I AM SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG. A lot has happened since January, friends. My grandfather passed away, I failed a class because of grief and I got... ACCEPTED INTO THE DISNEY COLLEGE PROGRAM (which is like working for Disney World and living there as well. I'll be going down in August and vlogging it as well). So its safe to say my life has been an emotional rollercoaster ride but this story will not stop until my muses have been satisfied. No worries, we're going the distance with this.
> 
> Don't forget to leave lovely comments and I'll answer any questions you have about future chapters or the DCP.

“Girls, I need to talk to you” Bruce calls as he leans against their bedroom door. The nine and seven-year-old stopped playing dolls to follow him to his study. They were either in big trouble or getting a special treat. Bruce let them in and sat behind his desk to put his papers away. The girls watch him and then he places them on his desk. 

 

“Are we getting cookies again? I like cookies” Ellie asks, swinging her feet. Bruce chuckles to himself. “No cookies this time. I need to talk to you about boys” Bruce raises a brow. 

 

“Boys? Eww!” Jaz gags as her sister giggles loudly at her. “Boys are yucky, daddy” Ellie snickers. Bruce rolls his eyes at their antics. He knew they were goofy but this takes the cake so far. Then again, their adoption anniversary and birthdays are coming up so this talk is actually important.

 

“How about I ask some questions and you answer them, and then I’ll give Mickey bars” he offers.

 

“YES!” Jaz cheers.

 

“Okay, do you know any boys at school?”

 

“Yes” they nod. 

 

“Okay, can you tell me somethings about them?” Bruce asks, grabbing a notepad.

 

“My friend name is Wally and Kaldur” Ellie nods, adding her ‘special’ friend in. Bruce already knew Curry’s protégé. The boy was a good influence and never caused any trouble. He also had perfect manners. 

 

“Okay what do you and Wally talk about at school?” Bruce asks, watching Jaz scribble on her coloring book she kept on his desk. “He… gives me candies! He pushes me on swing and play tag with me” Ellie chirps. “Has he ever hurt you or made you fall?” Bruce frowns.

 

“Mm…no. Just give me candies and crayons. He’s good at math and stuff” She shrugs, cheering when she received an ice cream bar shaped like Mickey Mouse. 

 

“Jaz, who are your friends at school that are boys?”

 

“Roy and Hunter” She chirps, drawing a kitty cat. “What do you do with them?” Bruce asks, checking his phone. 

 

“We color a lot! I like playing house with Roy because he’s funny!” Jaz grins before falling backwards. Ellie laughs as Jaz lays there flopping around like a fish. “You two are very silly. Here’s your treat. Don’t tell Alfred.” Bruce hands her the other ice cream. The two girls nod and run out of the room once he lets them go. Selina struts in and sits in their place. “Are you gonna poke at me too?” She teases.  
Bruce scoffs. “You’re already grounded” He smirks at her mock-outrage before kissing her hand. She hands him a picture of cute sad little girl. “I want her. Now. Chop-chop, daddy war bucks” she demands as he examines the profile of the child. “What is the purpose of this one?” He asks, waiting for her long-winded story about why they needed more babies.

 

“Because her family lived next door and she’s a sweet tiny thing. She reminds me of a kitten I once had. Oh, I need something to replace my lost love. Honey, you know my kitten was my life!” She groans, mock-sobbing. 

 

“Selina, you have 8 cats in your apartment today and Robin lives here. All she did was grow and try to eat my children.” He grumbles.

 

“She did not try to eat them! Those were love-bites and kisses. I get them daily and I appreciate them whole-heartedly. Anyway, I need another little girl to take care of and you can get your boy. I promise. Just one more” Selina pouts.

 

Jaz comes back with chocolate all around her mouth. “Daddy, Lina, Alfie say dinnertime!” She huffs. Selina scoops her up and places her on her hip. “Pretty girl, tell daddy you need more sisters” Selina coos. 

 

Jaz looks at Bruce and blinks. “I get a new sissy? Peas?” she asks before reaching for him. He takes her and sighs. “Only if you are nice to her and your brother when I get you on. No more sorry bites. We use our words not our teeth” He reminds her softly but firmness in his tone.

 

“Otay, I be good! Sissy said you give candies to good girls” She nods, clapping his hands together. He kisses her forehead and places her on her feet. “Jazzy, should we do makeovers today? I’ve got new nail polish and we can watch Totally Spies” Selina offers, taking her hand. Jaz nods and leads her out towards her big sister’s room so they can get ready for dinner.

 

“Alfred, the women have decided to use nail polish in the living room, Please be prepared” Bruce sighs into the intercom.

 

“Very good, Sir. I shall gather the cleaning materials at once. Do you require anything?”

 

“Apparently, another daughter will be joining our little family”

 

“Ah, I shall prepare the spare room tonight”

 

“Thanks, Alfred. Good Luck”

 

(SEVERAL WEEKS LATER)

 

“Daddy?

“Yes, Ellie? What do you need?’ Bruce asks, turning his laptop off and sitting down in the living room.

 

“I need something important”

 

“Okay, what is it that’s so-“

 

“Diseny World” She nods, cutting him off quick. He blinks and she does the same. “What am I supposed to-“

 

“Buy it.” She nods. Alfred covers his laugh with a cough and a sip of tea. Bruce glares at him with suspicion before turning back to his insistent daughter.

 

“Now Ellie, why do I need to buy Disney World?” he asks as she climbs into his lap. “Because… I wanna take my new sissy there every day so she can smile more” she sniffles. Bruce nods in understanding. Tiara had just arrived a couple days ago and was completely heartbroken by her parents’ death. She would only speak when spoken to and refused to smile or play.

 

“Don’t you think hugs and kisses are enough?”  
“She doesn’t like them, daddy. Bryce says its because she tramasized” she reports.  
“Traumatized and yes, she is but it takes time to get rid of sadness. Remember when Jaz came here and she would get angry or cry a lot. It’s because she missed her mommy a lot.” Bruce explains.  
“But now she’s happy and likes to play Wondy” Ellie whines.  
“Yes, She likes to pretend to be Wonder Woman but it took a while before she wanted to play. You have to be nice and patient. Tiara will play with you eventually” he sighs.

 

“Otay… Can I buy Disney World now?”

 

“No, sweetheart. How about we take her to Disney World?” 

 

“Otay… then I can buy it?”  
“Ellie, No”

 

“Lina said I could”  
“Lina is a bad kitty sometimes”

 

“Oh. Lina! You’re a bad kitty cat. Daddy say so!” She yells in the hall.  
“Well I’ve never been so attacked before in my life. I think I might spend some money to feel better. Let’s go get ice cream and complain about boys”

 

“Yay!” the girls except Tiara cheer. Bruce face palms and buries his face in a pillow while Alfred softly chuckles to himself.


	9. MamaCat and her Elliebird: Fashionable Richelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's Day Tribute! PART 1 of 4  
> Featuring Selina and Ellie that host a fashion show  
> Selina:28  
> Ellie:5 (newly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests if you got ideas, send'em my wayyy!!  
> Sidenote: don't forget to like and comment to let me know if you're still on board of this glamorous ship that I'm trying not to run into a mountain.

“Oh this is so pwetty!” Ellie squeals to herself as she grabs the large, black, faux fur and wraps it around her body. She giggles at Ace who sniffs the fur and sneezes before following her towards the mirror where she put on the tiara.

 

Ellie puts her hands on her hips and pouts her lips. “I am Catwoman and I can beat up Batman by making him cwy because I’m pwettier than him” she speaks with a fake French accent with a pencil in her hand like it’s a cigarette. Ace barks and she giggles before switching to a red fur and a white rose hair clip. 

 

“Catwoman is hewe to kick your butts, slay youw men and look good doing it” she sasses her reflection after stepping into a pair of stilettos that went up to her knee.

 

“Well, I didn’t know we were having a fashion show. Why wasn’t I invited? I’m a wonderful audience member” Selina smirks, hiding her laugh at the little girl’s squeak. 

 

“Daddy says I should find hobbies so I won’t be bored no more. I wanna look pwetty like you because Daddy doesn’t make you do stuff like find hobbies and go to sleep at 8 o’clock” Ellie huffs as Selina sits down on the floor with her. 

 

“That’s because Daddy is a grumpy bat who likes to suck the fun out of everything. We should have a little show in the ballroom. I bet he won’t mind if we do” Selina grins, letting Ace lick her hand gently. Ellie picks up Isis who was purring in her lap and follows Selina downstairs with a huge dress-up chest.

 

HALF AN HOUR LATER…

Bruce sighs at the crying on the baby monitor. He gets up from his desk and heads into the nursery when his newest daughter laid in her bed. "Sweetheart, did you have another bad dream?" he asks, picking her up as she sobs. She nods and hides her face in his shoulder. He knew exactly how she felt. Those cold, depressing days after his parent's death made him cry so much, there was hardly any tears left in eyes to produce.

"Let's go see what your big sister is doing. Maybe she has a Wonder Woman tiara for you to wear" He suggests as he takes her past the kitchen and nearing the ballroom. 

"Introducing... The Robin Fashion Collection!"  
Bruce walks into the room and sits in a seat next to Alfred who conveniently had a small refreshments table near him. "Hello Master Bruce, you're just in time for the show. The ladies of the manor decided this would be a wonderful time to take pictures to make it more realistic. Perhaps Miss Jazlyn will join in on the fun" Alfred hums, turning on his camera's flash. Bruce chuckles as Jaz claps when Selina comes out in a large green boa and fedora. "I call this look: Sleek and Vibrant" She announces before posing for a quick picture before strutting back behind a curtain. Ellie comes out next with Ace dressed up as a prince while she wore a long black dress with large heels that made her stumble. "This look is called...? Lina, what it called gain?" she yells at her. "It's called Young and Royal" Selina grins into the mic. Jaz cackles as Selina gives her a pink boa to wear and a sun hat before taking her up on stage. Alfred was truly in his photographer spirit while Bruce watched amusedly. "This look is called Baby Couture featuring Step-Momma Glam" Selina winks at Bruce before heading backstage to grab Ellie. The two bow as the men clapped and cheered for them. "Wonderful! I enjoyed the lovely show, Miss Richelle. Excellent hosting, Miss Kyle." Alfred nods, taking Jaz so Selina can climb off the stage. "Well, you know, all that time in Paris I spent should've taught me something other than things about food and sight-seeing" Selina nods, following them into the kitchen. Alfred answers the door and welcomes Barry along with Clark. "Ah, League business, gentlemen?" he asks, closing the door behind them. "Oh no. Just bringing some friends for a play-date" Clark nods, Kara hiding behind him. Ellie skips over to Alfred's side. "Oh, this must be the newest baby bat" Barry smiles at Jaz who was occupying herself with spit bubbles and her tiara Selina gave her. "That's my baby sister, Jazlyn. She's almost 2! I'm just turned 5!" Ellie chirps, tickling her sister's foot. "Wow, really? This is Kara and she's almost 6 years old! Isn't that cool?" Clark asks, placing Kara in front of him. "You wanna play with us? Lina is making tea for our party. Alfie is gonna make baby sammiches!" Ellie smiles big. Bruce heads over and takes his youngest to free his butler. "Barry, Clark, Kara, nice to see you. Shall you be joining our tea party?" Bruce asks. "Sure!" 


	10. GG ISSUE NO. 20: Princesses of Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is page 1 and part 1 of the 4 interviews. Gotham Glam is a celebrity magazine (not a real one nor do I make any money from it) (purely fictional)  
> Anywayyyyy this is a celebrity interview with the girls and Bruce.  
> Enjoy!

It's HERE! It's HERE! The newest edition of Gotham Glam: Gotham City’s Teen Magazine has finally published its biggest interview yet.

 

Who are they interviewing?

 

Our true heroes of Gotham: Bruce Wayne’s daughters.

 

Now since the first reveal of the richest man in the city, a lot of things have changed. Mr. Wayne adopting these four girls, for instance, has motivated him to speak up more for women’s rights and help out in the city.

Mr. Wayne also has been seen in public a couple times lending a hand to a mom in need. But this issue is all about Daddy’s little girls.

Since the first adoption, Mr. Wayne has refused to let his daughters do interviews at all. So all the city got was sneaky pictures (courtesy of Gotham's Paparazzi) for a while but now, we got tea and the girls did spill it tremendously.

Unfortunately, the only interview we didn’t get was Mrs. Wayne, who was out of the country at the time to a women’s business conference in Paris for the weekend. 

Our first interview was with the lovely and colorful Richelle Grayson, who we all know and love for her beautiful skin routines on YouTube and her eye-popping Instagram. Many fans have been BEGGING for her to do a tell-all interview or book for years. So everyone, here it is... 

 

THE FIRST EVER RICHELLE GRAYSON INTERVIEW with our editor-in-chief, Kitara Golds.

Golds: Who is your celebrity crush?

Richelle: Oh boy, let’s see, I like Sebastian Stan. He’s very cute!

Golds: What do you like to do in your spare time (when you’re not teaching gymnastics to adorable kids or modeling)?

Richelle: I really like hanging with the family or traveling somewhere I’ve never been. It’s always exciting to go to new places and meet all kinds of people. Just last week, my sisters and I went to Brazil. It was very beautiful and eye-opening. 

Golds: What would be your one superpower if you had one?

Richelle: Probably something like Elastic-girl. She’s pretty cool and I’m pretty flexible so it would make total sense. My sisters like tease and call me an octopus because I love to hug them for long periods of time.

Golds: That is so cute! What’s your favorite holiday? 

Richelle: It’s a tie between Christmas and the Fourth of July. I like the fourth because I think in another life; I was a firecracker or something colorful. I like Christmas because it brings my family closer.

Golds: If you were (of the opposite sex), what would your name have been?

Richelle: My mom told me that if I was born a boy, I would’ve been named Richard John. Since I was a girl, she almost named me Roxanne or Riley. She had a good friend named Michelle so she just changed the M to an R and boom; here I am with this special name.

Golds: What was your favorite childhood or tweenhood Halloween costume?

Richelle: (laughs) the year I decided to be Ke$ha and cover all my entire body with glitter. It was so bad, every time I would whip my hair, glitter would leave it like pollen coming off of trees and my dad was not happy about it but it was pretty hilarious. 

Golds: Random question, what would you change your name to?

Richelle: Probably Rainbow or Sunshine since those are my nicknames. More than likely, Sunshine, if I wanted to change it.

Golds: In the world of Hollywood and Modeling, are you single or taken right now?

Richelle: I am taken. I’m actually engaged to my mystery man. I’ll never tell anyone who he is until the wedding.

Golds: Oh my gosh, that’s so exciting. What would be your ideal wedding theme?

Richelle: Maybe the beach or the circus. I feel inclined to have a Disney one, too. I have a lot in common with a couple princesses.

Golds: I love Disney. It gives me life! What would be a good theme song for your life right now?

Richelle: it would probably be… Fly by Nicki Minaj and Rihanna. I feel it really represents me as a whole and it expresses my everyday mood. Like I came to win and fly is like my life motto.

Golds: Thank you so much for doing this interview. Any last comments for your fans?

Richelle: You guys rock. Keep doing good things in the world and the world will reward you. But always do it from the kindness of your heart, not just to get benefits.


	11. GG ISSUE NO. 20, PG 15: Princesses of Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 4 Interviews!
> 
> Golds Interview with Jazlyn!
> 
> Check it out!

Our second interview is with the stunning and passionate Jazlyn Todd, who we all know and admire for being the inspiration behind Arista Cartel-Moore’s latest collection “Rotten Princess”. Many fans have been wondering why she’s never done an interview even though rumors are going around that her attitude is something to behold. She's also the youngest person to have a best-selling novel out right now called "Damsel, No Distress". She also has a cookbook (published by Wayne Entertainment) called "Delicious Inspirations" being released next week.

 

So everyone, here it is...

 

The highly anticipated Jazlyn Todd interview with our editor-in-chief, Kitara Golds.

 

Golds: Thanks for doing this interview. I greatly appreciate it, Ms. Todd.

Jazlyn: No problem. I needed a break from being at home anyway.

Golds: Well, I’m happy to provide an activity for you. What would you say is your biggest pet peeve?

Jazlyn: When people think because I am a female I cannot and will not kick some ass if necessary. Plain and simple.

Golds: I mean, you gotta do what you have to do. Speaking of people, who would you say in your household is the messiest person?

Jazlyn: I’d say my little baby boy and his big sister Lian. Lian loves tamales and enchiladas so she gets super messy. Her little brother just loves eating in general and it gets everywhere.

Golds: Aww, so cute! How old is your son? I notice everyone loves when you post pictures of him, especially bath time. Would you say he’s an inspiration behind most of your drive?

Jazlyn: Yeah. My family, in general, can be pretty supportive. But there’s a fine line between supportive and highly annoying that is being crossed daily. I have to take breaks from being at the manor now or I’ll lose my sanity.

Golds: Well, it’s sweet that they care so much! Would you say you enjoy your celebrity status or prefer not being recognized everywhere you go?

Jazlyn: There are pros and cons to both. I’d say being slightly famous is good enough for me. I don’t need a red carpet rolled out for me at Walmart. Sometimes I like to get in and get out without the paps.

Golds: That’s true especially on bad days. If you could recommend one place your fans have to get food at, where would you send them?

Jazlyn: Besides Alfred’s dinner table? Probably HuHot. It’s Mongolian grill joint. Kind of like making your own noodle bowl thing. I love that shit.

Golds: Sounds so good right now! Another thing, I’ve noticed you love reading in your spare time. Who is your favorite fictional character? It can be from book or cartoon.

Jazlyn: I’d say lately Robert Downey Jr’s version of Sherlock Holmes is pretty good. I like the way he portrays him as calm but still crazy.

Golds: What would you say is your useless talent?

Jazlyn: The ability to evade Richelle and somehow still get hugged to death. I need to work on it ASAP.

Golds: Haha, sisters. Gotta love’em. What would you say is your best purchase and worst purchase as a teenager?

Jazlyn: Best purchase would be ear-plugs. Worst would be those stupid see-through plastic cups! I always get them dirty and never wanna wash them out so they get gross or they crack and I end up chucking them in the trash.

Golds: What would you say is your theme song for your life right now?

Jazlyn: Hmm….Throw A Fit by Tinashe. I love to sing it in the shower.

Golds: Oh, I love that song! It’s so lit. Lastly, best childhood memory with anyone in your family?

Jazlyn: Oh, I would say when I was giving birth to my son and my entire family was freaking out about how calm I was. I have a high pain tolerance so I wasn’t really in that much pain. It did hurt but I wasn’t losing my mind or anything like that. Just don’t ask any of my sisters or old man about it. The doctor said it went down as one of the craziest moments in the nursery.

Golds: Thank you so much again for letting me interview you!

Jazlyn: You're welcome.


	12. Pregnancy Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose pregnant?  
> EVERYBODY!  
> YOU GET A BABY  
> YOU GET A BABY AND YOU GET A BABY  
> EVERYBODY GETS A BABY!!!!

He never suspected it. Roy W. Harper never suspected a thing. The night before was filled with sweat, love, moans, and tears. The love of his life was beautiful in every second of it and it almost never ended. Roy couldn’t have been this in love with someone before. Jazlyn P. Wayne was a goddamn goddess in everything she did.

The way she looked at him before punching him in the shoulder when he said something stupid.

The way she rolled her gorgeous eyes and smirked when he flirted with her.

The way her hips swung when she wore a skin-tight dress.

The look she gave him when it was definitely go time before beating him to the bed every single time.

He just couldn’t find anything wrong with her. She wasn’t anything like Jade that’s for damn sure. Where jade would try and get him high so he would do whatever she wanted him to do, Jaz would honestly just give him a look that would make his heart soar.

Damn…

He couldn’t wait to marry this girl and have like ten kids with her.

* * *

“Roy toy”

God and that sweet voice she woke him up with every morning was the cherry on top. He felt a sharp nick on his neck and smiles before opening his eyes.

WHAT.

THE.

ACTUAL.

FUCK.

“Harper” Dahlia, of all people, hisses with the longest sword in the world held against his neck. Seriously, who is this kids’ weapon supplier?!

“Jesus H. Christ, kid! Get off!” He shrieks before she backflips off and onto the dresser.

“You have sullied my sister’s body once again! Prepare to suffer the consequences I warned you previously. May you perish and meet my enemies in hell” She hisses like a cat before pulling back her arm to throw the sword. “DAHLIA MARTHA!”

The 11-year-old jolts before glaring at Jaz who looked very disappointed in her. Jaz rolls her eyes and scoops her up like a demon baby. “Sorry babe. Be right back” Jaz grins sweetly at Roy before dragging her sister away.

“I said Code B, not D. Get yourself together, child” Jaz hisses on the way out. Roy immediately gets dressed and cleaned up before the door opens again.

“Woy!”

“Hey Terry, Hey Ellie” Roy sighs, no longer tense.

“Roy, my sister is pregnant with your baby”

“… WHAT? That’s Code B?!?!”

“WAIT! I WAS KIDDING! What the hell did you do, Harper?!” Ellie gasps in shock before calling for Jaz. Terry crawls onto the bed and blinks up at Roy. Roy picks him up and follows the girls downstairs.

Jaz and Ellie were arguing. Well more like hissing like angry cats while Tia watched. Dahlia, of course, noticed his entrance and growled. Roy quietly put Terry in her arms and left to extend his lifeline.

Jaz probably shouldn’t have done what she did but good thing she warned Roy ahead of time. Now she just has to stay in Selina’s old apartment until the birth of the baby.

* * *

Earlier…

“Alfie, where’s my dad?” Jaz asks as she steps into the kitchen slowly. Bruce looks up from his cup of decaf when she says, dad. “What can we do for you, Miss Jazlyn?” Alfred asks, an eyebrow raised.

“Well… you know… I couldn’t help thinking the other day that when Terry doesn’t have anyone to play with besides Ellie. I mean she’s old and crazy. He needs someone small and safe to play.” She explains, casually grabbing a cookie and the carton of ice cream.

“Where are you going with this, Jaz?” Bruce asks eyes narrowed.

“Oh, I’m kind of… pregnant and hungry so I’ll see you guys in like 8 months! Bye!” She rambles fast before running out the kitchen and up the stairs. If she had stayed a second longer, she would’ve seen Bruce actually faint for 20 seconds. He had quickly regained consciousness before heading into the Batcave.

* * *

The next meeting at JL HQ…

“Ollie! Dinah!! HELP!!!” Arsenal shouts while running past every confused hero in the hall. He even sped past Flash and Superman before hiding behind Black Canary. “Arsenal, what’s the matter, honey?” She asks, petting his wild hair down.

“It’s coming to kill me” He nods, hiding even further into the closet where they stored the cleaning supplies. She frowns at Green Arrow before hearing a loud BOOM.

“ARSENAL!!! BRING YOUR ASS HERE! RIGHT NOW!”

“Was that Bats?” Ollie frowns before the said man appears angrier than Superman on red kryptonite.

Supes, of course, appears rather quickly. “B, let’s talk this out like logical men” He offers. “NO! He’ll have to die first” Batman snarls. “Batman, be reasonable” Diana sighs, trying to hold him back with her lasso. “I’ll kill him!”

Bruce breaks out of her hold and shots the closet door off before dragging Roy out. The four heroes chase after them. Bruce drags him across the watchtower and halfway to the conference room, Roy slumps, accepting his fate.

Some of the younger leaguers were laughing at the spectacle before another explosion that rocked the actual tower happened.

“PUT HIM THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT FUCKING NOW, BATMAN” A new vigilante snarls so viciously, the young leaguers actually ran for cover.

Red Hood, which is just an alias for one of Batman’s daughters, was the scariest thing known to man. Arsenal had never looked so happy to see his savior arrive. Bruce drops him and glares as he runs over to her. “Bring your overly emotional ass back to the cave or you will pay. Arsenal, let’s fucking go!” She demands, stomping back through the portal.

* * *

In the cave…

“Jaz-“

“No, you shut the hell up. You should be ashamed of yourself. I’m not fucking 12 years old and he did not force me to do anything! I am a grown ass woman and I can take care of my damn self. You do not control my uterus much less my damn mind. So fuck off!” She growls.

She then turns to Roy. “And you, running? Really? He’s too attached to his pissy moral code to actually kill you. He won’t kill you.” She scoffs.

“…yet” Bruce murmurs.

“BRUCE FUCKING WAYNE!” Selina snarls. Bruce pales before looking at his daughter in betrayal. “I told you, you would pay” She flips her hair before dragging Roy upstairs for tea and cuddles.


	13. Baited Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What If AU!  
>  Okay so.... what if the girls FINALLY met their counterparts (part 1).
> 
> PSA: the girls are very different from the guys so there are a lot of differences so comment if you like the difference  
> please and thanks, family <3

“Well, well, well. Look what the clown dragged in” Joker laughs loud as the Wayne girls struggled in his traps.

“Let’s do a quick re-count” He suggests to Harley who nodded excitedly.

“Okay, pudding! We gots Chirpy Wayne hanging upsy-daisy by her ankles. She looks really comfy! Baddie Wayne is swinging above a vat of our super-special happy juice. Smarty Wayne is spinnin on a wheel and I ain’t thrown any knives yet! Growly Wayne is strapped up and secured like a little puppy with a cute muzzle” Harley chirps, skipping around each girl and giggling.

The girls glare at the psychotic couples that were setting up more traps for Batman.

“Perfect! Bats should hurry or he’ll miss the show! I do really wanna see what happens when miss grumpy falls in our special juice!” Joker laughs, enjoying Jazlyn’s tense pose in her cage. Dahlia snarled when he approached her for a second time.

Suddenly, a wall collapsed right on him and Harley, knocking them out of commission for a while. Some debris hits Tia and Dahlia but Elle dodges most of it coming her way.

“Well, I found the crazy couple. I also found some hostages” Batgirl reports as she steps through some of the rubble with Robin and Red Robin.

“I’m coming in” Batman grumbles through the comm.

He steps through a few seconds later with Black Bat, Nightwing, and Red Hood. “Remember, this is not our universe. Be careful with what you do and what you say” Batman reminds them, specifically looking at Robin and Hood.

“T-T” Robin scoffs, helping the eldest girl down. “Thanks, little buddy” She smiles. Robin lets his jaw drop and backs away, bumping into Nightwing. “She looks like Grayson” Robin hisses. “Oh, my last name IS Grayson-Wayne, technically” Elle shrugs, helping Tia out of her confines. Hood started helping the second oldest girl down from her cage and untied her. She was shaking and her fists were clenched so tight, her hands were bleeding. Once Dahlia was free, she hissed at Red Robin. “Unhand me, buffoon! I am royalty! Pah, men” She scoffs, pushing Robin out of the way as she freed her ankles from the shackles they were in.

“Are you okay?” Nightwing asks Jaz. She quietly trembles but nods, not looking at him. Ellie skips over and hugs her sister tight. “She’s the quiet but deadly type. Can you guys give us a ride home?” She asks, sweetly while Red Robin and Hood examined her face. “Sure, where do you live? We can get you there safely” Batgirl nods.

* * *

 

“Wayne Mansion” Dahlia huffs, annoyed.

A silent walk to a “borrowed” black van followed as the vigilantes were in complete shock.

* * *

 

Except for Batman who decided to interrogate the eldest girl who happily answered his questions once they were in private. 

"Will your sister be okay?" Nightwing asks Tia. "Yeah, she just needs a minute to calm down. She's doing her breathing practice" Tia shrugs, leaning on Elle's arm. "Of course she's fine! Sister, we will have our revenge! I swear it" Dahlia grumbles, confidently.

"She reminds me of Talia" Hood mumbles. Dahlia snaps around to him and narrows her eyes. "What of my mother?! Who are you?" She growls. Pulling into the cave 20 minutes later, a worried voice calls out "MY BABIES!"

Batman removed his cowl as a pregnant and frowning Selina rushed forward to hug the girls tight. She covers each girl in kisses and a tight hug. Mr.Wayne runs over to the entrance of the cave and immediately scans Jaz for any physical injuries before whispering to her. Selina approaches Batman and pokes his arm first before looking in his eyes. "You're a different Bruce. Thank you for saving my girls" She smiles before returning to her husband's side. "I stop wearing the suit around you and now you flirt with another me wearing it? Really? " Bruce scoffs, eyes twinkling with humor. She rolls her hazel eyes before scooping up her toddler.

"Father, who are these people and how do they know mother?" Dahlia huffs. "We are not from your universe. We are just looking for a way home" Batman explains. "We will gladly help you, of course. Please follow me" Bruce nods to Batman. Once the parents disappeared, Ellie grabs Red Robin's face and squishes it after removing his mask. "Yep! You definitely look like Tia, especially the eyes" She coos, ignoring his squirming and then he just lets it happen with a huff.

"Ah, we have guests. Your names, ladies and gentlemen" Alfred nods, bringing in tea and small lemon cookies. "Richard Grayson" Nightwing removes his mask with a smile. "I'm Tim" Red Robin nods. "This is Jason and Damian" Richard grins at the two grumpy boys.

"I'm Barbara, this is Cass and Stephanie" Batgirl nods, eyes not missing a thing. Selina returns with a sobbing 4-year-old who made everyone's heart crack a little. "Awww, Terry!" Ellie frowns, taking him from his mom. Terry sniffles and lays his face in her neck shyly. He quietly calms down before Tia wipes his eyes with a tissue. "Are you all adopted?" Tim asks, breaking the silence.

"We're half-sisters, actually" Ellie smiles, kissing Terry's little forehead. Tia started whispering to Jaz before she and Dahlia take her upstairs.

"So, we told you our names but what about yours?" Jason asks, eyebrow raised. "Oh, sorry! My name is Ellie. The little ball of sunshine is Dahlia, I'm holding Terry. Tim's counterpart is Tiara and she went upstairs with Jazlyn " Ellie grins, turning Terry around so everyone could see him. "No-no, no-no" he whines. Tia returns to take him and shushes him. "Is your sister okay like for real?" Jason asks, noticing the re-appearance of Dahlia. "She will be fine. Her idiot husband is coming to care for her and our nephew" Dahlia huffs. 

"Husband?! She looks like she's 16?!"

"Nephew?!"

 

 

**_To Be Continued..._ **

 

 

 

 


	14. DaddyBats vs. The Prom Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end and if you guys want me to keep going, please feel free to leave a comment to let me know. Also please let me know if you have anything you would like to see happen next.

_**ROUND 1: WALLY VS DADDY BATS** _

"Hello, Mr. Wayne"

"Hello, Wallace"

"I.. Um... would like to request if I could, possibly, maybe, a-accompany your daughter to our junior prom next Saturday. I would like to have your approval before I surprise her" Wally spits out, confidently nervous.

"Will you need transportation? I do not want my daughter being taken to prom on a bike like she was for homecoming." Bruce eyes narrow at the redhead boy.

"No, sir. I do have a car now" Wally swallows, loud with a nervous grin.

"Alright. I want a presentation in front of our entire family. That means poster, flowers and a formal invitation along. It has to tasteful and appropriate. Formal dress code. Tomorrow afternoon. 1:30 sharp."

"Yes Sir"

"Very well. Alfred, please go over the expectations booklet with Wallace before he leaves" Bruce nods his approval.

* * *

**_ROUND 2: ROY, DIANA, ALFRED, OLIVER VS DADDY BATS_ **

"No."

"Wayne, be reasonable." Roy sighs.

"No."

"Do not make me get the secret weapon in here, Bruce" Diana frowns, glaring at Bruce.

"Do it, Ollie" Roy nods, arms folded across his chest.

"Well, you brought this upon yourself, B" Ollie shrugs before leaving the sitting room. He returns a few minutes later with Alfred the great butler.

"Master Bruce, she is growing up. You know you must let it happen and you know you cannot keep her in the manor forever. She has to get out and explore the world. She needs to experience things such as Prom.

"I will not accept anything, Alfred" Bruce pouts.

Diana rolls her eyes and in a quick second, she whips her lasso around his wrist. "You either tell me why or let her go with Roy" She huffs. Bruce growls and bangs his forehead on the desk. " Fine. She can go!" He hisses. Diana frees him and smiles at Roy. "Now, we have work to do. Remember, you will address her like a princess warrior. None of those moves you have seen Oliver or Bruce use on women " She sighs.

"Yes ma'am" Roy nods.

* * *

**_ROUND 3: KON VS DADDY BATS_ **

 

"Bruce"

"Kon-El"

"Can I take Tiara to Homecoming?"

"Can you refrain from using your powers in a high school for 24 hours?"

"Yes. Can you refrain from stalking us throughout the event?"

"No, but go ahead and take her. She will be wearing a kryptonite chastity belt if you choose to even get near her bottom"

"Yes, Sir. Have a batful day."

"Get out of my office, Kent #2"

* * *

**_ROUND 4: COLIN VS DADDY BATS_ **

"Hi, Mr. Wayne! How are you today?" Colin chirps with a smile.

"Hello, Colin. I'm well. How can I help you today? " Bruce nods.

"Well... I wanna volunteer as the animal shelter and take care of the kittens for a day with Dahlia but she has to have adult permission. I tried to get her to give it to you but she's a little too shy. Would you mind signing it so she can go?" Colin asks, putting a blue permission slip in front of the CEO.

"Of course, Colin. Are you staying for dinner again? Alfred is making beef stroganoff again" Bruce chuckles, signing the paper.

"Yup. Thanks, Mr. Wayne! You're the best!" Colin smiles, taking the paper and leaving.

"Yeah, I'm the best" Bruce mumbles with a grin, returning to his paperwork.


End file.
